


Fictober #23 This isn't new, it only feels like it.

by KaCole



Series: Voyager Fictober2018 [10]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, F/M, Longing, Love, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaCole/pseuds/KaCole
Summary: They find each other in the dark, no matter how unwise it may be.





	Fictober #23 This isn't new, it only feels like it.

This isn't the first time we've found each other in the dark, cast duty aside and sought comfort in each other's arms. We’ve been here many times before, when the roar of command and silence of our own lives becomes too much to bear.

She burns, sometimes, and when that happens there is only one thing to do; fight fire with fire. We blaze brightly in her bed, and then we swear that this time will be the last. 

We both lie.  

Sometimes she tells me I'm an itch that she can't resist scratching, and in return I whisper that I'll stay by her side always, always, and she looks at me with something close to awe. 

“I don't deserve you,” she tells me, laying languidly in my arms. “I don't understand myself, sometimes. Why do we keep doing this?”

There’s no easy solution. She’ll wrap those feelings up tight and bury them deep, that's what she always does. 

But right now she looks almost distraught, so I hush her with kisses and hold her tight. “This isn't new. It only feels like it. It will pass.”

Her eyes glisten in the dark. “I don't know what I'm supposed to do with all these damn feelings.”

I know she'll have it all figured out by the time she puts her uniform on tomorrow. But right now she is nude, and vulnerable, and in my arms, and I'm not a wise enough man to do anything but love her.


End file.
